Kosetsu
by deathbyhugs
Summary: Winter is a beautiful thing. Sadly, Konoha cannot enjoy such a pleasure. But when things turn around, Naruto finds himself in a war. A snowball war. Can he beat the cold and his opponent as well? InoxNaruto [Oneshot]


Author's Note: This is dedicated to frogger666- thanks for the awesome reviews! Anyways, because Christmas is so near, I decided to make this in the winter time and whatnot. This features Ino and Naruto as well, and I'd love to hear what you thought at the end! Enjoy!

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Kosetsu**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Winter is a beautiful thing.

Everything from the snow to the pure icicles make the long season a joyous thing. When frost clings possessively to the leafless trees like there is no tomorrow, the land becomes mystical, something that can only be whispered in simple secrets. The snow is just frosting on a chilled cake- there is much more to winter.

Through all its beauty and all its wonders, winter is a force that few dare to reckon with. Treacherous winds and dangerous weather conditions accompany it like a catch twenty-two. There is little one can do to hide from these tag-along occurrences, but there are people who would gladly take all aspects of winter- the bad included- and enjoy them fully.

The people of Konohagakure were these individuals.

See, the colourful village never had the opportunity to enjoy the crisp cold nor the powdered snow. It was something almost mythological and once the 'winter' months came around, the small and adventurous children harboured high hopes that maybe, just maybe it would snow outside like it did everywhere else.

They were often told sweet stories of it snowing in Konohagakure, but then again, these stories were from exactly one hundred years ago- the first and last time it snowed in the cultural village. Disappointment was something most expected when the children learned that it wasn't possible for snow to grace the land and their parents found themselves regretting that they even ushered those five horrible words.

"It never snows in Konoha."

But, things were about to change for the village and all the strong believers that inhabited it.

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

Thin branches of an old tree cracked softly before a mound of snow, much too heavy for it to handle, slipped from its clutches. The powdered crystals fell lightly to the snow covered ground below where they merged into a blanket of pearl-white heaven.

It had snowed in Konohagakure.

The buildings were covered in a light frost while the rooftops withheld mounds of snow that threatened to overpower them. Smoke rose unnaturally thick from several chimneys scattered throughout the village, the dark colour only made visible due to the drop in temperature. The sun had already shown itself and as both shocked and joyous villagers alike took to the streets, all of Konohagakure sparkled like a hidden treasure.

Near the strong walls that protected it, several trees buckled under the weight of the snow. Their branches, still holding dearly onto rich green leaves, could break at any second now, but they managed to stay intact. Frost covered the tough vegetation as well, making the entire area look like a winter wonder land.

Birds chirped in confusion as small rodents scampered about on the thick layer of snow that covered the ground. It was eerie and completely calm in the sparkling land, something that nobody was used to, not even Konoha's bravest.

This was the start of something beautiful.

_SMACK!_

A well rounded ball of snow smashed against a figure as it tried desperately to trek through the white powder. Uzumaki Naruto well face first into the blanketed ground and immediately jumped back to his feet, hands waving around in a panic.

The cold hurt!

His red nose and now soaked face (all thanks to his assailant) could be seen from quite a fair distance, which was a big disadvantage to the perky blond. He quickly ran for cover, still not used to the snow, and found a perfect niche surrounded by a group of low hanging trees. There was no way he'd lose.

He was at war.

Naruto, having never experienced snow before, glumly wished that he knew how to form a perfect snowball like his assailant. There was no way he'd make it out of this area dry and as he crossed his fingers, hoping to remain hidden, he realized that something wet was slowly creeping into his cloth covered footwear.

_Ahhh! The snow can melt too! _

The blond began to fidget as the cold liquid came in contact with his already freezing skin. He was going to give himself away like this, so it was best to just remain calm. _Perfectly, perfectly calm._ But there was no use, he couldn't take it anymore!

Naruto stood up, brushing his spiked blond hair against an overhanging branch and yelped as what felt like twenty pounds of snow piled on top of him. His expression went downhill and he crossed his arms, spitting out a small ball of melted snow, and grumbled lightly. He was never going to get dry now!

"Found you!"

_SMACK!_

This time Naruto went flying several feet. He could feel bruising on his right cheek and his face tingled from the cold sensation. The assailant, whom possessed an excellent shot, approached Naruto, laughing lightheartedly.

"How are you supposed to be the world's greatest ninja if you're constantly talking through a mouth full of snow, Naruto?"

Ino, the assailant, took a step towards the ambitious blond and began to look around suspiciously when Naruto suddenly turned into a cloud of gray smoke. He had tricked her!

"Oh you'll pay for that, buddy!"

As Ino spun around in her handcrafted snow boots, she was met with a face full of snow. Naruto- the _real_ Naruto- laughed as he pressed a hand full of snow into the blond woman's face. He could clearly hear her threats under the now melting snow and quickly pulled away, but it was too late.

"_Naruto!_"

Ino stepped back and then pivoted forwards, tackling Naruto to the ground. She grabbed some snow and held it behind her back, smirking toward the cowering blond. "Hey Naruto, I got something for you!" She leaned down, stretching her arm behind Naruto's head, causing him to blush and become dumbfounded. "Take this!"

She quickly grasped the collar of his outfit and sent the snow clutched in her hand down his back. Naruto's reaction was fast and within seconds he was running around, clawing at his thick jumpsuit in hopes of finding the trespassing snow.

"Cold! Cold! Cold! _Cold!_"

Naruto, too worried about his now freezing back more than anything, ran right into a solid tree. He fell down and opened his eyes to see Ino standing above him, hands on her hips, looking like she was worried... or just hiding her anger.

"Now look what you did." She bent down and grasped him carefully by the shoulders and hoisted him up. Naruto shied away from her at first but then gave in, reluctant and afraid to be face washed or have snow shoved down his shirt again. Ino checked for any wounds and lightly kissed his forehead. "There, all better!"

Naruto blinked rapidly, confused as to what was happening, but could not do anything for Ino had already started moving towards the main area of Konohagakure. She smirked to herself as they trekked forward and stopped near a homely looking store.

"Hey," Naruto said, beating Ino to point out the discovery. "It looks like that place is selling hot choc-_o_-late. I wonder what that is..."

"It's something you're supposed to drink when it snows out, silly. And it's pronounced hot _chocolate_." Ino tugged on the brilliant orange material of Naruto's outfit. "Come on, how about we go get some?"

"S-sure, Ino," Naruto said, fumbling with his words. He smiled brightly. "That sounds great!"


End file.
